


With Out You

by MaryGates



Category: Avenged Sevenfold, Synyster Gates - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryGates/pseuds/MaryGates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A week before  Brian Haner  Jr and Mary's 3rd wedding anniversary, Brian disappears. Mary not knowing what is going on, starts looking for clues to his where abouts, but what she finds frightens her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Avenged Sevenfold but I do own this story so please don't take anything from it. I would like to point out that the only real people in this are Avenged Sevenfold . I do own the character Mary!
> 
> This story may contain sex, violence, gore, and murder. Some may be graphic, just letting you know; so you don't bitch to me about it!
> 
> THIS STORY IS SET DURING THE CITY OF EVIL TOUR , WHEN THE GUYS BECAME HUGE, I CAN'T REMEMBER IF IT WAS CALLED THE CITY OF EVIL TOUR OR SOMETHING ELSE. JUST WANTED TO LET KNOW THE TIME LINE OF THE STORY.

When I think of my husband, my tattooed package of sin, I always think of his laugh; his crazy goofball of a laugh that sounds like a mad scientist and nerd laughing at the same time. I remember the first time I heard it. I was in biker bar on the Las Vegas Strip hanging out, I had to go see who it was; I saw Brian and fell in love.

He was playing pool with his band; they just finished up shooting a music video for their new CD and at the time I didn’t know who Avenged Sevenfold was, let alone who Brian was; the band hadn’t made it as huge as they are now.

Brian keep looking at me, zoning in on my huge breasts; he was just so damn sexy that I couldn’t stop looking at him; couldn’t stop looking at his tattoos that covered his arms. I wanted to steal his black leather fedora and run my hands through his black shaggy hair. I wanted to sniff him and see how intoxicating his scent was since he oozed, "I’m a bad ass man, you know you want me". He pointed the cue stick at me and said, “Now that’s what I call a nice rack.”

It made me blush. Which made his friends laugh.Then, he motioned me over and the rest was what became our life together; a happy life for the most part, then it all changed one night.

In the words of Alice Cooper, "Welcome to my nightmare."


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't know what woke me up, but that god awful burglar alarm was going off that Brian had put in since his ex-girlfriend, Michelle, wouldn't let go of the fact that he married me, not her. He wanted nothing to do with her and threw her out of his life with the trash; she vowed to get me back for taking Brian from her.

The sun wasn’t up yet it was still dark out. I felt around for my glasses; I put them on and noticed that the Universal Monsters clock on the wall said it was four a.m. and Brian wasn’t in the bed. No wonder I couldn’t sleep. I can't sleep unless he holding me in his arms, which he's loves how I just can't seem to function if I’m not by his side all the time. I'm not sure why that happens, but it makes him happy that I’m that way.

All I know is Michelle, his ex, didn’t like to be with him all the time and got really pissy if he didn’t do the things she wanted; she refused to do the things he wanted to do.

Sure I don’t like to go to basketball games but it makes Brian happy that I go with him. All I know is Michelle refused to go to any games with him and they would have very nasty fights over it.

“Brian, where are you?” I yelled. I got up out of bed and turned on the lights. His side of the bed was empty; I could still see the imprint of his body in the sheets. His scent was still there, that sexy mix of cigars, sweat, and Obsession cologne. He must of just got up; maybe someone broke in.

I put on my purple slippers and yawned as I scratched my fat ass, my Joker pajamas all wrinkled from sleeping, but they had his scent on them. It drove me mad, his scent; even if I was blindfolded, I can tell who is Brian by his scent and touching his face. He gets a kick out of that and the guys find it crazy and funny and love to test me on it all the time.

I went downstairs slowly, not sure what was going on, when I noticed that the only light on in the house lead to the kitchen. I hit the light switch by the stairs so I wouldn’t fall down them in the dark and slowly headed to the kitchen. I saw that the patio door was busted open, broken glass and blood all over the floor. I slipped and fell on the blood; when I went to get up I noticed on the fridge that all the cute little magnets I like to collect were all thrown on the floor, and on the doors itself was a message written in blood.

I got up closer to it and read in all caps, "How will you function without him in your life, you took what was once mine and now I took him back, bitch."

Oh god no! I hope this is just some little game of Brian’s since he loves playing tricks on me to have proof that he is my whole world. I didn’t mind the games, since they were harmless, but this one didn’t seem like one of his silly games.

Did Michelle finally snap and did something horrible to him, just so she can watch me be in so much pain? The last thing I heard about her was she got locked up in the nut house for stalking Brian and tried to run him down with her car; the judge had her put away for long time. I was there in the courthouse by Brian’s side when she got her sentence. Did she mange to get out somehow? Maybe she switched places with her twin, Val, because they look so much alike. Val was the nicer one of the two and even forgave Matt when he cheated on her with a groupie. It was sad since he left her for that very groupie, all due to she was having his baby.

The phone rang which made me scream, since I was scared enough as it was.

“Um, hello,” I said with my voice shaking since I wasn’t sure who it was.

"This is The Alarm Company; we got a call that your alarm went off. Is everything okay; do you need us to call the police?” The guy on the phone said.

“I don’t know. I can't find my husband and I'm not sure what is going on; please help” I said, panicked, as my voice cracked

“The police are on their way; stay calm, Mrs. Haner”

I didn’t know what to do. I just ran outside screaming, “Brian," over and over again, then fell down on the grass and started to cry, not caring if the neighbors were looking out their windows to see what all the noise was.

I want my husband. Where the hell is he? What the hell is going on? If Michelle has something to do with this, I will break every bone in her body and make her shark food.


	3. Chapter 3

“Mary, what the hell happened. I got this weird text from Brian and there's all this blood in your, kitchen” I heard Zack yelling from inside the house. I turned my head to look towards the broken glass that was once the door to the backyard. I tried to speak out to him but nothing wanted to come out my mouth. I keep mumbling" Brian " over and over, wanting my husband.

How did he get in the house? I know the guys are always hanging out, never wanting to leave Brian’s house, but would he give them keys?

Zack came towards me and helped me up, leading me to the kitchen. I looked at his sweet angel face and those green eyes of his. Yes he may have the angelic face but he was more the devil in disguise.We became instant best friends, which made Brian very happy since, he too, is Brian’s best friend.

“Here let me get you to the sofa and show you that text, since it sounds like the cops are coming.” he said as I followed him, trying so hard to not let him see that I was a wreck without Brian,that I just knew something happened to him.

“Here” he said as he held his cell in my face. I read the text ‘Zack,Mary will need you soon, the plans a go.' I looked at him, not understanding the text at all.

“I don’t get it and something happened to Brian and I don’t know what to do,” I was able to cry out. Zack started to rub my back, trying to make me feel better, which it normally does if it’s Brian, but this felt borderline creepy.

I noticed that Zack’s short black hair, which he keep his bangs long to cover the left side of his face, was dirty as if he was woken up in the middle of the night. His ripped up blue jeans and NWA shirt were all wrinkled like he slept in them. I still don’t why he likes that rap group when he is into heavy metal, like Brian and I.

“Damn it to fucking hell, this cant be good! There's something I have to tell you,” He said as I watched him put his cell back in his left jean pocket. He pulled me closer to him so my head was on his chest. He smelled like really bad sex and Jack Daniels; god, that cologne he wears, I cant stand. It may be called Cool Water, but it stinks like sewer water.

I pushed him away. “Stop it, I’m not in the mood for hugs, Vengeance," I yelled at him.

“Damn , Brian wasn’t kidding that if you two weren’t attached to the hip you'd be a mean bitch”  
I slapped him, which stunned him.

“The only bitch is that psycho Michelle that tried to kill me and Brian that one night, with her fucking car,” I yelled, glaring into his green eyes.

“Speaking of that bitch, she escaped from Calming Meadows Mental Hospital hours ago. Her twin, Val, went to visit and when they went to check on Michelle during bed check later that night, they found Val's throat slit.” He said going back to rubbing my back.

“Oh god no...no... she ,oh my fucking god.. she got Brian.. My Brian..” I said in a tearful voice . I couldn’t stop crying. How did Zack know this, it’s not like he works there. He is the guitarist in the band, Brian being the lead guitarist.

“I just found out about it myself. There's this nurse I see, well more like just bang when I don’t want look for a babe to fuck, she called me to tell me,” he said.

Ugh! I do love him as my best friend, the twin I wish I had, but he can be so vulgar at times, much worse then Brian who likes to say fuck way too much, when he is talking. I rolled my eyes at him.

“Whatever, Miss Piggy. Brian has you; all he has to is wake you and bang; he gets laid,” as he started to twirl my long red curly hair. I hated that he called me Miss Piggy. I knew it wasn’t because I was fat. It was because I had this weird laugh that sounded like a pig trying to laugh like a human; that Brian loves . Zack finds its cute; heck the whole band does and some how that nickname he gave me stuck ever since.

“Don’t touch my hair,” I yelled at him and punched him in his stomach.  
He made a oomph noise, since I hit him hard and he was trying to breath.

“ Damn it! You're as bad as Brian; what is with you two and your fucking hair?” He grumbled as he got up to move somewhere else to sit, but before he could, the door bell rang.

“Will you get the door; it has to be the cops, I just don’t know what to do.” I said my words so shaky that it sounded like I was out of breath.

Zack went to the door and let the cops in. Two were dressed in blue, and one was dressed in nice brown suit, his badge hanging around his neck on chain. He looked like cross between a young Don Johnson and an old haggard witch from Romania. He could get the lead part as the killer in a horror movie with his weird looks. Even his blonde hair looked awful. It didn’t look like a real shade of blonde;it looked more like straw. He came towards me.

“Miss, can you tell me what happened?” He said. He didn’t even tell me his name.

“It’s Mrs, I’m married and what’s going on; it’s about my husband,” I said to him; not taking my eyes off the uniformed cops as they headed towards the kitchen. One of them motioned for the detective to come over.


	4. Chapter 4

It became so much worse with that detective grilling me for an hour about what happened in my house and why my husband was missing. It was as if he didn’t care that something happen to my husband; he had in his mind that I killed him. He didn’t want to send the cops out to find him and kept saying the Intel I had about Calming Meadows mental hospital wasn't true; that I made up the story, I felt like I was in episode of CSI, which the funny this is the guy who plays Nick Stokes looks like he could be Matt’s uncle.

Matt is the singer in Brian's band, that all the groupies try so hard to get him to bang them. Instead, he is happy with Genny and about to be a dad in few months; even though Genny. She was a groupie, his favorite one since she had more meat on her bones as he likes to say. Which always made Brian laugh , since I too had lot of meat on my bones but with a huge rack. What he loved to call my huge boobs.

So why is this detective acting like I had a hand in my husband's disappearance, that the blood I staged to look like he was murdered? It's just bullshit! I love my husband and the very thought of him being dead breaks my heart.

“We need something with your husband's DNA, as well as your DNA, Miss,” the short, blond haired CSI guy asked me.

“Why do you need my DNA? Why are you acting like I had something to do with this? That Michelle bitch did this. She hated that I stole him from her, hated the fact a fat girl with a huge rack stole her rock star boyfriend from under her" I yelled.

Zack came over, trying to calm me down by rubbing my back, to which that asshole detective Burnett, looked at us with a raised eyebrow.

“It's just a formality, Miss,” he said.

“Fine and it’s Mrs; I’m fucking married, you dumb shit,” I yelled as I let him stick a swab in my mouth. He looked shocked that I didn’t gag as he moved it around the inside of my cheek; all I can tell you about that is , Brian loves blow jobs and it got to the point that I got good at it.

“Now for something of your husband's, so we can determine if that is, in fact, his blood.”

I rolled my eyes at him. It was my husband's blood; I don’t know how I knew it but I did. It had his scent to it; I know it sounds weird, but it just smells like him.

I walked over to the fireplace's dark marble mantel in the massive living room of our home and grabbed the ashtray that was full of Brian’s cigarettes and cigar butts.

“Here. There may be some that are mine since we both smoke the same brand of cigarettes and cigars,” I said as I handed it to the guy. I watched as he put the whole purple crystal ashtray in the evidence bag and sealed it up.

“Will I get that back? It's Brian’s favorite, a wedding gift from his dad.” I said, looking at him without moving my eyes.

“We'll make sure you get it back, Miss,” he said.

I let out a low growl. Do they even listen at all? It’s not a Miss. I’m married. A Miss is for women that are not married; I love my husband very much and want him back home. After what seemed like hours, and they finally wrapped it all up,Detective Burnett came over to me.

“I will have a few uniforms stationed outside. Do you have someone who can stay with you?” he said.

“Let me guess, my little tidbit about Michelle was true?“I said in hostile tone.

“Yes and I’m sorry about that. I didn’t・t hear about it until a few minutes ago. I'm not sure how you knew that, but I need to hold a press conference to let the public know that your husband's missing; the public may be able to help us. I will need a good photo of him,” he said.

I could hear Zack grumbling under his breath; he was mad over something. I bet he too feels like this Detective Burnett thinks I killed my husband and wants to string me along, waiting for me to mess up so he can catch me in lie.

“That it will be hard to pick; he looks so damn good in every photo he ever takes,” I said as I headed to the library, just past the living room; half of it was all of Brian's books, movies, and CD・s, the other side is all of my books, CD’s, and movies. So many of them are doubles since we both love the same things. I went to the one photo album I’ve been working on for our third year of marriage. I have a album for every year since we got married, the very night we first met .There were so many good photos of him, I didn’t know which one to choose.

I took out the one of him with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth, his right hand up doing the rock-on hand gesture. His shaggy black hair was sticking out of his black leather baseball cap that had red cross on it, the white bandanna visible under the brim of the hat. I just loved how he looked in it, remembering when I took it as we were heading to a show the guys were doing for some rock station. How, instead of being silly and telling me he loves me, he just did the rock sign and it made me laugh.

“Here, use this one. I took it a few days ago and I like how he looks in it. He made me laugh when I took the photo. That photo makes me happy. I want it back when you're done,” I said.

“I will have it back to you, I promise. You may want change before I do go out to talk to the press.” He said.

I still wasn’t sure why he felt the need for me to address the press too. Is it some game of his. I left the room and headed upstairs to try to find something nice to wear that the press wouldn’t give me crap about and call me Mortica, like that goth mom from The Adams Family TV show.

So many of my clothes are on the goth side; skulls, vampires, Elvira the Mistress of the Dark, monsters, you name it, I have a shirt with all sorts of crazy gothic things on them. My other shirts were of my favorite heavy metal and punk bands. I ended up grabbing a Avenged Sevenfold shirt; the band was going to be all over the news and the papers since Brian is missing, might as well show the fans that I love the band, not just Brian, my wonderful and sexy husband.

I grabbed a pair of dark purple jeans that had cuts all over,the ones Brian bought me and loved me in. I loved that whole distressed look to jeans, but feel it's dumb to pay a hundred dollars for them when you can do it your self with an old pair of jeans; I never heard of Baby Phat. Made me wonder if it’s a clothing line for fat asses like me. I’m not into designer anything, to me whatever Walmart or Target has in my size that’s good enough for me.

I got dressed, put on some makeup, and fixed my hair. I went downstairs to see that Matt, Johnny, and Jimmy were there talking to Zack. Jimmy wouldn’t stop screaming, “No,” Jimmy seemed more upset than me over Brian being missing. Brian's dad walked in and made beeline for me and hugged me tight.

“This can't be happening. That judge should have had her locked up in chains and thrown down a well. I just knew this would happen; she was too damn obsessed with him the moment she lost him to you. We never liked her or trusted her. I was so glad when he was 'Dad‘, I’m married and this is my wife, Mary. Don’t worry, we’ll find him. It will be okay,” Brian Haner Sr. said. They look a bit alike, my husband and his dad. They had the same crazy sense of humor and I wonder when Brian is his dad's age, will be look like his dad?

“Will it? It feels like living in fires of hell, where everyday the worst thing can happen to you. It keeps happening over and over in a continuous loop that never ends. I just can't function without him. I want him home, back in my arm” I said, starting to cry.

“It will be okay. He is alive, a father knows. You two are so close you , that If Brian was really dead, you would died of a broken heart; I just know it,” He said as he hugged me tighter.

He was right about the dying of broken heart. Brian always joked that if he died before me, I would die of broken heart just like how Johnny Cash died months later after his wife, June, died. Brian felt like we had that same deep love as Mr. Johnny Cash had for his wife. To me, it wasn’t a joke since I knew I would die of a broken heart if Brian was dead.

“Are you ready, Mrs. Haner?” Detective Burnett said, Brian’s dad let go of me and I looked at Detective Burnett; he had the look on his face that said. ‘What the hell is up with the men she knows; hugging her.?’

“I’m her father-in-law. It’s my son that is missing,” Brian's dad said.

“Oh, okay,” was all the detective said as ,Brian’s dad helped me to the door.

Zack, Matt, Jimmy, and Johnny followed behind us. Even though I was the same height as Johnny, when he stands next to me he looks shorter. I wonder if it's because I'm one-third German; Germans are big people. Brian is of German descent, you can tell by looking at him he was built like a German, tall with a strong build. Which made me, wonder if Matt has some German in him, since he is tall and built.

There were so many flashbulbs going off and the bright lights from the news cameras blinded me. I couldn’t see where I was going and felt myself knock someone down.

“Damn it she always knocks my short ass down,” Johnny grumbled.

“Thank god we're all tall, short shit, or earthquake Mary would get us too,” Matt said.

“Boys, that’s not funny. The press will hear that and think you don’t care that Brian is missing and that you'd rather pick on his wife, than go help find him” Brian’s dad said.

“Mary, did you kill your husband?” One reporter shouted as she stuck a mic in my face. It made me cry that they thought I killed my own husband, the only man I love and would die if I lost him.

“You fucking bitch, that was rude and she didn’t fucking kill him, she loves him; she's a wreck without him, can't you see that?” Jimmy yelled as he punched the lady hard in the face. We all heard a snap I hoped he broke her nose. He started to yank on her long dark blonde hair and manged to get a good chunk of it in his hands. She screamed as he threw it back at her, then lunged at her again and started punching her all over like she was a punching bag before two uniformed cops pulled Jimmy off her.

“I gather you all here to tell you that this husband is missing,” the detective paused as he held up the photo I handed him of Brain before he continued, “We believe Michelle DiBendento, who escaped Calming Waters Mental Hospital, after she killed her own twin, has kidnapped Brian Haner Jr. and harmed him in the process.” He paused again and held up a photo of Michelle taken from that nut house.

Her long blonde hair looked like a rat's nest and you could see her real hair color, the dark roots all under the blonde, that she couldn’t get it bleached again. She looked like she belonged in a Rob Zombie movie as one of the killers.

“Please, if you see anything, him or even her, call us. His wife is in lot of pain and wants him to come home. This is an open case and I will not say anything more. Thank you.” Detective Burnett said.

"Brian, please come home. I can't handle this! I can't handle my life without you. Please baby, come home. If this is one of your little twisted games, I don't care. I want you home. Please, come home. My heart is breaking the longer we're apart!" I yelled, knowing one of the reporters got it and hoped this was one Brian's twisted little games he likes to play on me whenever our anniversary is near. My heart started to race and everything was spinning. I felt myself fall down, hard, and the last thing I heard was the guys screaming, “Mary.”


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up in a hospital bed , no clue how I got here .I saw that Jimmy was sound asleep in the chair by the bed, snoring sounding like a freight train. I noticed I had wires hocked up to me that lead to some machine that must be for breathing. I looked like I was cyborg in bad science fiction movie. I couldn’t reach Jimmy’s neon yellow Chuck Taylor sneakers , to yank on them so he wake up. Since I wasn’t sure what was going on or how long I have been here, since the last thing I remember was screaming to the news reporters for Brian to come home to me. I looked around at the night stand by were Jimmy was sleeping, reached for the pink plastic cup, threw it at him. Hitting him hard ,right in his right eye.

“Fuck what the hell” he yelled as he turned to look to see who threw it. He bolted up from the chair, came closer to me ; reach down and gave me tight hug. He reeked of sweat and tobacco. It was making me gag.

“We thought we lost you. Brian when we do find him, he would die if he lost you” Jimmy said not letting go of me. He was acting like I was near death. It had me puzzled .

“Jimmy, what are you talking about. What’s going on?” I said returning the hug since he didn’t want to let me go. The press would have a flied day with his. Not getting he is my best friend and loves hugging me a lot. The fans know theirs nothing going on between, that some how when I fell for Brian I became Jimmy's best friend too, even though I'm closer to Zack. But try telling that to Jimmy.

“I guess I should tell you what all I can before the head nurse noticed you woke up and they do all these test on you yet again” he paused as he let go of me , and sat back down on that ugly gray chair that screams hospital chic. I noticed that he looked like he had been sleeping in his clothes for days. His shirt, that had naked lady spread eagle on car, were bud leaves covers the naughty bits; was dirty and so wrinkled it looked liked he has worn for weeks. Even his gold pants were more wrinkled then, an old man's face. Jimmy's dark short hair looked like he got hit but a bolt of lighting , it was sticking up in all over .

He continued “ well after the press conference, you passed out. Rushed you to the hospital. We couldn’t wake you up , the doctors didn’t know what to think, you’ve been in a coma for a week. The hole time the press have made you out to be a husband killer. They think you killed Brian. But we know their full of shit, so do our fans. The guys have been staying on and off during the week. Waiting for you to wake up.”

I looked at him into his blue eyes to see if he was joking, since he likes to play the craziest jokes on people. Of course Brian’s jokes are much more crazy , why the guys call him the Joker. It didn’t seem like it was one of Jimmy’s crazy jokes. He started running his hands threw his hair. He keep doing it over and over like he was nervous over telling me something.

“Shit , so they still hadn’t found him. And why the fuck dose the press think I killed Brian! I love him I would just die if he is dead. I cant live with out him” I cried out trying to hold back my tears.

“It’s that Lexi Rose on that cable show, she the one that started all that shit storm , saying you killed your husband why you got your self in a coma, that the cops are to dumb to see you’re the killer and planed the hole thing to look like his ex kidnap him .” he said with a harsh tone.

“ I'd so love to rip out every piece of her brown hair and make her pixie cut look like she gone bald! I said.

“um well you could but Johnny may not like that “ Jimmy said not looking me in the eyes.

“ What? Why would Johnny care what I do to her if I get my hands on her. Also what are you hiding. I can tell you want to tell me something.” I asked.

“ Um when I went to get you some clean clothes for when you did wake up; and we can take you home. I found something of Brian’s that I don’t think you even knew of and we made sure the cops didn’t find it. They would think their was something wrong with him and if Lexi got wind of it, she will make your life more hell then it already is. We already gave Johnny crap for seeing her. Since we think she using him to get info on you for the show” he said sounding so series it couldn’t be good.

“Your freaking me out, what of Brian’s did you find. And are you saying Johnny is with that Lexi” I yelled.

“ we’ll have to show you and let me go get the doctor , then let the guys know your awake, We didn't tell Johnny what we found, just in case he accidentally tells Lexi during sex. He is such a blabber mouth.” Jimmy said as he walked towards the door, that was wide open.

Whatever it was of Brian’s the guys found it had me scared and curious. I tried to rattle my brain to think what ever it could be, but I had nothing. I knew it wasn’t his gun collection, every one knows he has a nice collection and likes guns. Maybe it something to do with bondage, since he dose love to tie me up and whip me. Which I don’t like much, but I give into him to make him happy. Wonder if maybe he has a collection of dead things, like a serial killer would have; his love of monsters and anything horror, has never gotten that far , or has it. I wish I knew what Jimmy was talking about.

I still couldn't get over that the fact that Johnny is dating that Lexi girl , I never liked her talk show. She seemed to like to push peoples buttons to get them mad and drive up her ratings. I know Johnny likes girls shorter then him,says its due to he finds cute to hold their hands when they are together. Which it is cute to she two short people holding hands. I just couldn't get why he want to be with her, maybe it just so he can feed false information on me to make her look bad on her TV show. Maybe she not like how she acts on TV , that she is nice and that's why Johnny wants to be with her.

Jimmy came back in with the doctor. The doctor looked like he was barley forty and had nice short blonde hair. He looked like an ageing Lief Garret, that 70's heart throb. Which made me wonder if he was made for dancing. Since that song popped in my head.

“Hey doctor, were you made for Dancing?” I asked.

He looked at me puzzled, and said “I'm Doctor Bruce and no I was not made for dancing”

“Whatever, maybe Lief Garret will get it , he looks like you” I said looking around the room to see if it was day or night, but the drapes were closed. Which didn't help since most hospital keep them closed.

He laughed, sounding like chicken clucking.

“ I get that a lot but never been asked if I was made for dancing, that I don't get” he said as he came closer to me. looked me over , poke me places that I didn’t like and I slapped him.

“She doesn’t like to touched, only Brian, me and the guys get away with it. Well mainly Brian since he is her husband” Jimmy said

“Once I run some test and make sure your OK, didn’t suffer any brain damage, I may let you go home today. I’m sure you want go out looking for your husband. So many people are. Even your dad is too, it was all over the news. I never knew Rick Springfield had a daughter, let alone your age” he said

I looked at Jimmy who looked shocked to find out who my dad was. Brian knew he meet him the day I came home to tell I was married and moving out. I guess the three years since I married Brian and got to know his best friends , I never once let them know who my dad was.

“Yeah he dose and you make it sound like twenty six is old. When you look middle dude” I growled at him.

He just smiled. “So your older then your husband, you don’t look it, I assumed you were the same as him”

I just keep staring at him and noticed Jimmy was texting like crazy, I assumed it was the guys telling him what he just found out about me. As the doctor keep looking me over, he started to hum Jessie’s Girl, my dad’s hit song. I rolled my eyes at him.

“ I guess you don’t watch soaps , he back on General Hospital. He's not just some one hit wonder “ I yelled at him.

He wouldn’t stop humming Jessie’s Girl.

“ fine what ever, go away your annoying me and you wont like me when I’m mad” I said as keep looking at Jimmy wondering who he was texting.

The doctor laughed.. “ Dose Hulk want go smash something”

Jimmy chuckled at the doctors remark. I just keep glaring at the doctor. I liked that no one knew who my dad was, liked how my dad made sure I grew up out of the spotlight. That when people find out they always hum Jessie’s Girl and it makes me mad. The only person that didn’t make me mad when they started to hum Jessie’s Girl, was Brian when he found out who my dad was. That on him I found it cute!

“ Now we get why Brian would hum that song when ever we catch you watching General Hospital. Now we know why you watch that lame show, it’s because daddy is on it.” Jimmy said in teasing tone.

“ Well, you seem OK , but I still want run some test on you. I wont keep you hear much longer.” Doctor Bruce said as he was writing something down in the chart in his hand that must been about me.

“I'm going to try to score us some food, not sure were I can since its two o clock in the fucking morning, but I'll be back .I'll be back” Jimmy said

“Hasta La Vista Baby” I said to him. He busted up laughing.  
Doctor Bruce looked at me like I was weird.

“ Their lines from the Terminator movies. I love those movies and he so walked into that saying I'll be back” I said.

The doctor just smiled and walked out the room, when I noticed that the table by the door had, flowers on them, I wonder who sent them. They were all purple and a mix of , roses, daises, and tulips. Did the guys bring them when they took turns staying the night, waiting to see if I woke up? Since their were four vases of flowers on that table. Knowing I'd like them since they are Brian's favorite color.  
I couldn't stop thinking about Brian, wondering if I will ever have him back in my arms again, if was OK or if who ever kidnap him, are hurting him just so I suffer knowing he is in pain.


	6. Chapter 6

The doctor didn’t let me go home, till three days later. It was a mad house when we left the hospital, reporters were camped out side. Yelling ‘ Husband Killer’‘ Cheater’ and ‘ Devil Spawn'. I love Brian and would never kill him. So what if I’m super close to the guys . I’m not cheating on Brian with one of his best friend. Those reporters are rude assholes!

The only time I have kissed one of them , was Zack on drunk dare and of course Zack had to stick his tongue down my throat; which I didn’t like at all. Took a hole bottle of JD to get his taste out of month, which made Brian laugh so hard he fell out of his lazy boy chair. So why dose the press think I’m getting on with Zack, I know the guys didn’t post that photo that Jimmy took of the kiss, because he found it funny the look on my face when Zack kissed me. I looked horrified he kissed me.

I’m just not sure why the press think I’m cheating on my husband. The cops still treat me like I’m a suspect and I was really hating it. They still hadn’t found Brian and are acting like he was dead , that I hide his body somewhere and didn’t have time to clean up the mess I made killing him. When its all over and Brian comes back home, I’m going to sue the cops, and the newspaper; for all the lies they are telling and for making me out to be a husband killer.

As Matt drove us home , the press were all over the neighbor hood and started to run towards the house, mixing in with the other members of the press that were camping out in the front lawn.

“ Lets pretend were in Grand Theft Auto and our mission is to run the press over” Matt said sounding like a demented child. It made me laugh, then I saw flashbulbs go off. Damn it the press will twist that all around and make me look more of a monster that I ‘m so not.

I love playing video games with Matt , we play for hours on end. Brian finds it funny that is the only reason Matt likes me.

Jimmy kept rubbing his hands all over my hair to mess it up, since I was sitting next to him in the back of Matt’s black Cadillac Escalade. Zack was in the passenger seat up front.  
Johnny the short shit that he is, was annoyed that I keep bumping him with my elbow, each time I went to hit Jimmy up side the head for messing with my hair.

“Don’t fucking mess with my hair” I yelled. They all laughed.  
“My god can you be anymore like Brian” they all said in unison.

Matt had to honk at the press to get them to move, they wouldn’t; they kept taking photos and trying to get us on camera. Jimmy rolled the window down. “ hey you mother fuckers, if you don’t move. Our little Mary here, will get a new nick name Press Killer” he said then broke into a evil laugh. I rolled my eyes at him. Matt floored and it almost drive into the garage door, before Zack hit the remote to the garage door. They must grabbed it from my purse.

I could still hear the press outside the garage door, wanting me to come out to talk to them.

“I’ll go fix us something for lunch” Johnny said as he ran ahead of us.

The chains from his black studded belt rattled , making me think of the time Brian, spanked with chains; he got turned on because I keep screaming his name trying to get him to stop, because I didn’t like it and well he was hitting me to hard.  
I looked at Johnny’s hair, he had it looking like leopard printed lamp shade. When did he do that and god did it make him look silly. His shirt that said petting zoo and had an arrow pointed towards his penis. I didn't know what to think of that shirt.

“You like the shirt” he said all trying to be all seductive towards me

“Ugh as if. I’d like it better on Brian, short shit” I said to him as I headed towards the door to get inside the house.

“While Johnny fixing lunch, let me show you want I found, and we all looked at the tapes. Were guys and well..” Zack trailed off. As I followed him up stairs to my huge bed room. I noticed that Jimmy and Matt right behind us.

Zack led me to the massive walk in closet, were Brian had his half and I had mine. Which I liked since we had so many clothes it’s the only way to share the same closet. I noticed on the top shelf one leopard printed fedora, that I have never seen before, was laying next to Brian’s massive Doc Martin Boots collection.

“Look “ he said as he moved the fedora and I saw their was a purple bottom craved into the shelf.

“ Care to push it” He said.

I did and I heard the sounds of a wall moving, right under the shelf of Brian’s shoe collection. I walked into the now open space, I gasped the moment, one of the guys turned on the lights. Their was walls full of whips, chains and floggers. Their was even a huge X shaped rack that seemed to have blood on it, made me wonder who's blood it was.

I noticed their laptop on the shelf next to rows and rows of DVD s, that had my name, I know Brian loves to tape us having sex , but I don’t think these are all the sex tapes we made together. It didn’t seem right, I saw their was some that had Michelle written on them.  
I saw that the video camera was hocked up to the little DVD combo TV, that was sitting at the end of the shelf were all the DVD's were.

“What the hell is this room and how could I not noticed this about him” I said. Looking around the room that was the size of small bedroom.

“Hell we didn’t even know he was into this, and how deep he into. This one video it will make you sick, it even made me sick, and I’m the one into really kinky shit” Zack said

“Shit even I’m not into that hard core S and M shit. Even though people think I am” Matt said

“Oh I knew all about this since high school, he is my best friend and we’ll I’m just as twisted as him” Jimmy said. As he went over to the TV, turned it on pushed play the video camera.

I gasped when I saw what came on, Brian had Michelle tied up on that X looking table. He had her ball gagged and she was crying. He was beating her with chains, each time he hit her eyes would well up and you could see her trying to scream their her ball gag.

” since you wont give into my dark sexual tastes , I will beat you till you give in you whore.” Brian yelled as he hit her again, this time drawing blood on her chest. He then bent down and licked the blood off her chest. He beat her with such force, you could see welts form on her body. then he went over to the wall were all the whips were , touched them all with his hand, looking sinister at her; then grabbed one that had sharp studs all over the dark purple fringe of the whip. He went over to her and hit her stomach so hard you could hear it tearing into her flesh, blood oozing out. He keep hitting and hitting her. His had the look as if he was having an orgasm from beating her. It was making me sick.

“Turn it off I don’t want see any more” I said shaking not sure what the hell to do with what I just found out about my husbands deep dark sexual needs. That I didn’t even know he had.

I went to look closer at that X shaped table that was standing up right, the chains dangling on the sides. I touched were their was blood and it was dried but I did notice their was some spot that looked fresh. I didn't want to touch it but I did; it was fresh but how fresh? Which made me wonder when he made that tape of him beating Michelle, just he could get off on hurting her. I was scared but glad he never ever wanted to do that to me, but what if he dose; and if I don't give in will he hurt me so bad I wont to be his anymore? The more I think about the more I think that Michelle left him and she wants to get him back for what he did to in this room, when they were dating; that when he came back with me as his wife, it threw her off and she didn't know what to do.

“That is just to fucking twisted , how can that be our Brian” Zack and Matt both said at the same time.

“ It's still Brian, he just has a very dark sexual side to him, which I guess Mary didn't know about. Or she wouldn't married him that night they meet” Jimmy said looking at the whips. Running his hands over them.

“ Well I kind like to hear him scream my name in bed during and love to tie him up, but that is just something twisted that I wish I never saw.” I said.

“ That's normal, I like making Genny scream in bed, but hate when she try's to tie me up” Matt said.

“Gross this one is sticky , like it has blood , or maybe cum on it ” Jimmy said as he wiped his hands on his gold colored jeans.

“It may be blood, look at your jeans “ Matt said.

“Shit their ruined, who's blood was that” Jimmy grumbled as he walked out. i assumed to try to get the stain out.

“who's blood was it?” Zack asked as he went over to look at the whips and zoned on on the one that was used in the video we just saw of my husband, beating his ex Michelle getting off on it.

“ Normally I don't mind your guys talking crazy sex stuff, but that video Brian made of him with Michelle, has me not wanting to talk about that stuff right now” I said

“That's one of the many things we love about you, beside the fact you make Brian happy, so do you and him do that hard core shit like in that video” Zack asked.

“No and that's just twisted, most people in S and M relationships, don't hurt their partner like that. What the hell is wrong with the man I married. Can we please stop talking sex mainly this S and M stuff” I said as I watched Zack take a whip and start hitting the walls.

“Yeah , Sorry were guys, we like sex and like to talk about it a lot” Matt said. I rolled my eyes at him

“this is fin I can see why Brian likes doing this” Zack said, really get into hit the wall with the red leather whip he took off the rack behind him.

“GET DOWN HERE GUYS THIS ISN’T GOOD” we heard Jimmy yelling

we ran down stairs and that Detective Burnett was their holding a warrant, as a male uniform cop came over to me and grabbed my arms.

“HEY WHAT THE FUCK GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME” I yelled struggling to get free.

“Mary Angel Haner you are under arrest for the murder of Brian Elwin Haner JR.” he said

The male uniform cop started to drag me out and the press was having ball taking photos after photos.

“You mother fuckers I didn’t kill my husband, he is alive and that bitch his him. I will sue your fucking asses for this bull shit”I yelled the spit in the detectives face.

As the uniform cop put me in the back of the cop car. A loud explosion form two house down filled the air, it made every one turn to look. I keep kicking the back seat wanting to get out of that cop car. Even though my hands were hand cuff behind my back and it was hard trying to kick the seat without falling over to one side.

“LET ME THE FUCK OUT HERE YOU MOTHER FUCKING ASSHOLES” I screamed on the top of my lungs.

“ holy shit” I heard him say as he closed the back seat door, were I was sitting kicking and screaming for them to let me out. I looked to see why he we said that and saw that press too had all the same shocked looked on their faces. As a man emerged from the smoke filled air spread over were the house just blew up. I wanted to see who it was and see if just maybe it was Brian.


	7. Chapter 7

“ Now that is not nice of you to arrest my wife for my murder, do I look dead to you. ”Brian said.

I knew my husband voice and smiled, turned my head to see Brian by the cop car. Looking as sexy and sinful as ever, but was covered in blood which I wasn’t sure if that was sexy at all. It had me scared, wondering what happened to him and if he killed someone. He had that look on face , this sinister way to it, the same one he had when he was torturing Michelle in that video. All of a sudden I was scared of my loving husband.

Their was so much blood on his shirt, you couldn’t tell what color it once was. I wasn’t sure if he had blood on his pants, they were black and leather, damn did they look good on him , tight in all the right places. Detective Burnett opened the back cop door, which Brian help me get out.  
I stood their looking at my husband, trying to figure out what happen to him and why he seemed happy about something. The reports wouldn’t stop filming us and taking photos. All their words were a mumble mess.

“ Mary are you happy that your husband came home, why is your husband covered in blood, Mary are you glad your not the husband killer we all thought you were, what will you do know that he is back home’

I had no idea who said what, or wanted to give the satisfaction of a answer. The moment the cop took the hands cuffs of me. I grabbed on to Brian and held him tight, not caring if the blood he was covered in would get on my favorite pink shirt; that has a skull on it. Brian hugged me back much tighter, not letting go. His hug getting tighter and tighter making hard for me to breath. I looked up at him into his dreamy brown eyes , he leaned in and started to kiss me, getting his tongue into my mouth; neither one of wanted to stop.

“ Yes we get you have missed each other terrible, but we need to go to the station and find out what happen to him the hole time he was missing, and we need his clothes. They are evidence on the case still pending “ Detective Burnett said. God that creepy looking Don Johnson blonde look alike, was getting my last nerves.

Brian stopped kissing me and I didn’t want him to.

“ my wife didn’t kill me you better drop those bull shit charges or you will be sued me” Brian growled at him.

“ We will formally drop those charges on your wife at the station, their still is the matter of you being missing for a week,...”

Brian cut him off “ Fine, but I want to change first, I don’t like that bitches blood on me, she stinks like a cheap whore”

Brian let go of his hold on me and I took his hand, as we walked hand in hand to our house.  
The detective, and the cop who put me in hand cuffs minutes ago, before Brian came walking back to our house; They just walked in. Matt, Zack, Jimmy and Johnny looked happy to see Brian was back, but looked freaked out over all the blood Brian had on his shirt.

When we got to our room, Brian sat on the bed , took off his cherry red doc martin boots. The cop took them and put them in a bag, Brian stood up, took out his chain wallet, house keys and his cell. Which I took and put on the dresser. If Brian had his cell this hole time, why couldn’t the cops trace it and find out were he was this hole time.  
He took of his shirt, throwing it at the cop, even his sexy muscular chest was covered in blood. Which made me laugh in the inside, because of the tattoo he has above his right nipple , that says Blue Blood; which is something to do with vampires, and the way its scripted it hard to make out what it says that tattoo of his.

“Swap that for DNA” Detective Burnett yelled at the young male cop who looked my age.

Brian sat back down and took of his black leather pants., threw them at the cop, then stood up.  
I had to bite my lower lip he looked so damn hot in just his black boxer briefs and black socks.  
I bit my lower lip to hard that it drew blood, that It was due to how much he turns me on, how I love the huge bulge that was in his underwear.

He smiled at me, “ Some one has missed me very much and missed Spartacus too”

The cop and detective looked at us not getting that joke, not knowing that it what I nicknamed Brian’s penis one night on the tour bus, begging for Spartacus to come and play with me. He loved it and been calling his penis that ever since. The guys cracked up over the hole me naming Brian’s penis.

“We want the under ware too, their evidence too ,same with the socks.” Detective Burnett said.

The moment Brian took them off, I grab his tight ass and held it for a while, he smiled at me, gave me kiss and walked to the closet to pick out something to ware. I dug him out clean socks and briefs, from his side of the dresser.

I went to the closet to hand them to him, but couldn’t stop drooling over his sexy naked body.  
The cop walked in and went over to Brian, swabbed him with cotton swab.

“Hey I only get to see my husband naked, go .. get..” I yelled at the cop.  
He couldn't get out the massive walk in closet fast enough. Made me smile since I wanted to torment the guy.

“ so my pet what should I wear” he said as he keep moving shirts around. I love he called me ‘My Pet’ it was so cute and I like how it made me feel inside , when I hear him say it.

I never could think of cute pet name for him, but sometimes call him jack hammer around the guys, due to they don’t get that its because the way Brian makes love; it’s like a jack hammer pounding into pavement.

I went over to were he had all his pants hanging, took down a pair of pine striped black jeans that had more rips in them , that made them not look like they cost well over hundred dollars. I love those jeans on him. I went over to his shirts, touched his face in loving way while holding his jeans in my left hand. I scanned his shirts with having to move them around like he was doing. I grabbed a black shirt, that had Brandon Lee as Eric Draven from The Crow movie.  
We just love that movie, love how the hero comes back from the grave to avenged his murder and the murder of his girlfriend.

“My Pet I was thinking about the movie today, who we are so Eric and Shelly” Brian said as he took the shirt and jeans I handed him. I went over to were he keep his shoes and grabbed his white Doc Martin boots, to see what he say, since they were right by were that button was to his secret room, he doesn’t know I now know about. He gave me a very sinister smile as I held on the boots.

“What baby? Do you not want the white ones, I’ll grab another color, I just like your white ones, they match mine”I said as I stuck out my right foot to show him I was wearing the white Doc Martin that matched, that he bought for me for my birthday last year. The guys gave him crap over it saying that was a shity present, but I loved them so much their all I ware anymore.

“It’s fine my pet, that’s why I got you a pair to match mine, since you love to match me when ever you can. Which I love and so glad your more into rocker looking clothes then designer shit like Michelle” he said

“Don’t bring that bitches name up I want her dead.” I said in low whisper since I didn’t want the cops to hear that, they may hold that against me or Brian if she is found dead.

Brian came over to me to grab the boots and leaned into my ear.

“My pet your so going to love my anniversary present I got for you. I doubt you will be able to top it. I love you” he whispered in my ear, with a sinister tone.

It made me wonder what he got me and why he was all sinister about it. I’m sure the cops will think what I got him for his present is borderline psychotic ,but he just loves his guns.

He got dressed taking his time to piss off the Detective, who keep glaring at him to hurry up.  
We left hand in with the Detective to cop car waiting for us. I wonder what I will find out about what happen to Brian that week he was gone and why he came home covered in blood. Will it freak me out or will it make me love him more. I wasn’t sure but knew what ever I find out, I have stay by his side no mater


	8. chapter 8

They lead us into the a room that had huge mirror on the wall , across from the table were they have the suspects sit. I have seen enough Law and Oder; to know is a two way mirror. That will want and listen to us before the detective comes in. Brian held on to my hand tight, so tight he was hurting me.

“Baby don’t say anything, their watching us like little peeping toms threw that mirror” I said as I pointed to it with my right hand, seeing how Brian was hold my left hand.

They were up to something, why else would they leave us alone in the room. I turned to look at Brian and kissed him on his check, then whispered in his ear “ I know about your secret room, not sure if I’m turned on by it or turned off’ He didn’t say anything just smiled that sweet almost sinister smile of his that I loved that made me so week in the knees.

Detective Burnett walked in, holding files in one hand; while the other had a cup with what I assumed was coffee since it had steam coming off it. He placed the files down first , then his coffee. Adjusted his mustard yellow suit jacket as if he was hot under the collar about something.

“This may take a while, would you like something to drink and Mrs. Haner I’m very sorry for what we did, the hole department apologized, we didn’t look close enough at the evidence to see you had nothing to do with what happened to your husband. Again I’m sorry and glad he is alive.” he said looking at us.

“Still not cool , I may still sue your asses for that. I’m sure Brian feels the same way” I said. Brian just smirked at him didn’t say anything.

“Again we are so sorry, I take it you don’t want anything to drink. “ he said.

“ Beer if you got it” Brian said with a cockiness that made me smile.

Detective Burnett just looked annoyed at Brian.

“ Let me start ... lets see, Michelle who is your ex Brian , had her twin by that house that blew up in your neighborhood. That Michelle planed on switching places with Val , so she could stalk and terrorize you and your wife, but she got into with her twin and killed her the night you went missing. That’s the part we cant seem to figure out what happened to you and why you were gone that hole week. We checked that house when we found out about days after she killed her own twin, found no trace of you or her their. Will you tell me what happened” Detective Burnett said as he reached down to grab his coffee.

Brian sighed and squeezed my hand to hard. I hate cops,tell you stuff that you already know, but word as if you didn't know it. I mean really? We all know Michelle is Brian's ex. Why tell us that.

“Ow Baby that hurt I think you drew blood this time” I said with a annoyed tone.

Brian just gave me that one sinister look that always sends chills down my spine.  
Even Detective Burnett noticed that and looked at him trying to figure him out.

“Sorry my pet, I didn’t really mean to hurt you . That would just be cruel if I hurt you, especially on our anniversary. Oh were to begin on the story about my capture” Brian said with such coolness, it me think of how killers, are so smooth they mange to charm their victims to their deaths. That tone Brian used had me a bit frighten.

“Take your time, we have all night.” Burnett said as he was reaching for his coffee again.

“ The night I went missing, Mary had a really bad headache, all the sex we just had hours before calling it a night, didn’t make it go away. Normally it dose and I love when she be I have fucking migraine I want sex now. So I gave her one of my sleeping pills that knocked her out fast, damn strong little fuckers they are. I was about to head to bed, my self after I had me a little night cap. When I heard glass breaking. I went to see what it was and that’s when I saw Michelle breaking the glass doors that lead to the back yard. She had this crazed look in her eyes. I tried to hit the panic button on the alarm, since my guns were in my gun room, didn’t think I could get to them fast enough. Well she lunged at me and stabbed me in the arm bad. Blood went all over. When we struggled with the knife, it was huge like the one in that Rambo movie, during the struggle I slipped on my own blood and hit my head. Which must of knocked me out, since I woke up to find my self chained to chair in a room that looked like death and decay. I could hear sounds of boats and smelt the ocean. She must of had me at some shipping and transport dock. Since all I could hear was freights being moved and boats coming in.’ Brian stopped to look at me, and wiped the tears away from my face.  
Then held up his left arm, to show a nasty cut, that didn't looked like it was healing. Damn he wont like if it messed up his monster tattoos. He love his tattoos and I love them too. Love how their all monster themed.

“It’s OK my pet, I’m fine now and you have me back it will be OK trust me I love you” he said. As he put his arm back down. He must of know I was worried about that cut he had on that arm.

Burnett keep looking at us, didn’t say anything or write anything down, I bet he is taping this like always do in the movies.

“Now were was I ... not sure how long I was their maybe days hours, all I could think of is what my beautiful loving wife was going threw. At first I thought Michelle had left me their to die, but she walked in all dressed up fancy in some designer dress , that she could never afford and always wanted me to buy her, since I’m a rock star wroth lot more then you make in a decade. She was were going to the Brown Derby and your wearing this. She threw a black suit at me. I didn’t like it at all was some Gucci suit. I think it’s a waste of money to spend thousands of dollars on suit you will hardly wear. Its an oxymoron for a rock star to ware suits. Anyway when she unchained me I took it as my chance to escape. I would of made it too, if she wouldn’t have bolted the doors shut. She started to hit me with a lead pipe, the more I fought her back, punching her in her pretty little face, the more she kept trying to knock me old cold. I felt something poke me in the ass like a needle. I turned to look to see she managed to stick a needle in my ass and I blacked out again. “ Brian said as he squeezed my hand to tight again. I squirmed form the pain, but keep my mouth shut.  
I held up my right arm to reach over to touch Brian's hair and see if I could feel were she hit him hard. All I felt was a warm sticky substance , that didn't feel like the hair spray he always spraying in his hair.  
I put my hand back down and rubbed , what ever I was on my dark faded blue jeans.

“ keep going” Burnett said as he was looking at his file, I bet he has it all figured out and just seeing if Brian’s story matches up to what he had, why I don’t get why he had me arrested saying I murdered my husband. Made me wonder what his game was.

“ Well I woke up to find my self in a new place and not tied to a chair, found it odd I wasn't . Their was a TV and the news was on and all about me and Mary. The coma she was in and that she was coming home waiting for me to return to her. I liked that one report since that reported believed Mary and didn’t think she killed me, but the other ones are trash and they must pay for that slander..”

“Mr. Haner will you get back to what happened to you” Burnett yelled

“ Call me Brian you make me sound like your talking about my dad. Anyway, I noticed that their was that Rambo knife on the little table by the puke green sofa next to me. So I grabbed it, the moment Michelle came over with Rope I lunged at her. She knocked me down on the floor and tried to grab the knife but I somehow managed to stab her neck, blood came gushing out all over me, I think its even in my hair. I rolled her off me, got up and headed for the door. The moment. I stepped out. The last thing she said. Mary will never have you back alive. I think it may of been a recording she had set up, since I heard this weird hissing sound and smelt rotten eggs. A larger blast threw me across the street . When I got up that’s when I noticed were I was and started to walk towards my house to be with my wife.” Brian said as he turned to look at me , smiled then kissed me. Oh how I love his soft lips on mine.

“ so far what you have told me matches up to what our crime scene investigators have found. We still need to run test on your clothes to make sure that is her blood and that what you said is true, don’t leave town. We will take you home and contact you if we need more from you” Burnett said as he closed the file and got up. Looked at us and banged on the door for who ever was standing out side to open it.

I got up , still not letting go of Brian’s hand, that’s when I noticed their was blood in his shaggy shoulder length hair and even bits of wood. Brian leaned in to kiss my neck, then whispered in my ear  
“ they will never know the real story, I made it all up, the real story my pet is that I kidnapped and tormented her for a while' then killed her for us. My anniversary gift to you. Happy anniversary baby I love you”

It send chill down my spin the kind that you get when you realize the one you love the most is cold blooded killer and you don’t know what do. I just smiled at him since I didn’t know what to say or how to act, but knew I didn’t want Detective Burnett to know the truth.

“ Well damn Baby it makes what I got you for our anniversary the lamest gift ever and me the worse wife ever” I said.

“ My pet your not the worse wife, you proved to the world and me that without me , you cant handle living. And that’s the best gift any husband could ever want.” he said squeezing my hand , his smile full of love for me.

As we left the police station and headed home. I wasn’t sure if I was now scared to death of my husband or trilled he killed for me. All I knew is I will have to be careful for the rest of our marriage and now it seemed more like a marriage made in hell, not one in heaven like I though we had. I wish I never knew how dark and twisted he was. I liked it better when I thought I fell for a sexy, sweet, goof ball, slightly cocky, hunk of a man. Not some dark and twisted man , that love to hurt people and torment the ones he loves the most. Since I still love him with all my heart. I will stay married to him. Since marriage is forever , only in death can you part.


End file.
